


Give me an A support - Sylvain and Marianne

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: This is part of the series called 'Give me an A support'. This is a mini collection of very short stories detailing how I think an A support between two characters could go. Sylvain desperately needs some more A support. I think he would be able to absolutely adore Marianne and after training from her adoptive father could help him negotiate with the Sreng.Give me your suggestions and opinions at@Infiniteambigu1
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Give me an A support - Sylvain and Marianne

Marianne seemed to sparkle like a diamond in the light, her captivating eyes resonated with a gentle beauty. She was a rare beauty, an ethereal angel. Sylvain simply couldn't keep his eyes of her. What made him absolutely smitten was her smile, a smile was capable of lighting up the gloom. 

"I have been practising my smile just for you. What do you think?" Marianne chuckled softly as she recalled the number of times she had said cheese in the mirror. 

"You have a wonderful smile. It is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Kind and gentle just like you." Sylvain beamed with his smile as his heart skipped a beat. 

Marianne's cheeks blossomed into a sensual hue. "Me? No you have the kind and gentle smile.'

Sylvain carefully took her delicate hand in his and pressed them to his lips. "To be honest many of my smiles are fake."

Marianne tilted her head aside surprised by the revelation. "Fake; how can that be?"

Sylvain sighed deeply, "I was born a noble with a crest. It is my duty to smile at everyone, even if the only reason they want anything to do with me is because I have a crest." There was a tinge of anger and sadness in his voice. 

"People only want you for your crest? " Marianne pondered the scenario. "That is not right. My crest has brought me nothing but misfortune. . Neither of our crests have given us a reason to smile. Perhaps we can make each other smile instead." Her voice flowed with woe at the beginning but my the end determination replaced her sorrow. 

Sylvain's face brightened with the warmth of a sincere smile. "You will never stop making me smile, genuinely I mean that. We can both say cheese together." 

Marianne giggled with her girlish charm. "Cheese."


End file.
